Serena and Darien : The opposite Attraction
by Apathy Reborn
Summary: Serena and Darien are complete opposites, Serena's a paediatrictian, Dariens a Paramedic. Serena is a classy woman with no family, Darien has 4 brothers and sisters and enjoys Barbecues with his family, Serena and Darien get close...its not long until Ser
1. Prologue

I do no own any of the Sailor Moon characters…

Okay this is my first story….go easy on me, I know how some people hate it when you don't involve Serena being Sailor Moon, or how the storyline just doesn't fit, but this is fanfiction… also it's a slowtempo which means you have to read to get to the good parts! Do please read and review!

Intro

"**I'm pregnant!"**

**Unfortunately for Darien, he'd just bitten into the beef curry Serena had made him when she made her announcement. His race redden as he choked. Serena thumped him on the back, bringing back the piece of beef that had lodged itself in his throat.**

"**Are you sure?" he coughed.**

"**Sure im pregnant, or sure that its yours?"**

"**I know its mine, just asking if you had it confirmed by the doctor?"**

"**I am a doctor!" she shouted.**

"**I'm going to be a dad Serena!" he grinned**

"**We're going to be fine" He waited for her to inform him she was fine on her own…but she just smiled. "Maybe we will be fine"**

Prologue.

"Do you know that I haven't had a proper date for 2 months now? I haven't even met one man I have even wanted to date! Am I ill?"

"What are you complaining about Mina? Your around men all day" Raye said breathing a soft sigh as she settles into the hot bubbling mineral pool. "There's so much oestrogen in my offices none of us will need hormone therapy"

"Cute Raye, Really cute," sighed Lita "I'm not around men all day. Working in the flower shop and Bakery, men only come in to get flowers for there partners or come and get something to eat, they don't even talk to me, What about you Amy?"

"Well, I talk to men everyday," everybody raised there eyebrows. "What, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, I mean I have far too much going on." she said this, nose still in a book on English literature. "And what about you Serena?" Raye asked. "Yeah, are you ever going to get a boyfriend?" moaned Raye.

"What about Andrew from the arcade, hasn't he finished with Rita yet?" Mina asked.

"He's married to her." hushed Lita. "I mean, I think they just had a baby. Andrew came into the store and bought a "It's a girl" cake the other day."

"Oh.." Mina said, focusing on the bubbles once more.

Serena walked out of the pool, she walked toward the window, looked up at the half moon which was starting to show. Her long golden hair in two odango's and the rest of her hair falling down from beneath them, her slim body dressed in a pink towel which kept her warm, She was the picture of European elegance. The four women continues to chatter.

"So Raye, hows your love life?" Lita asked looking at Raye who was reading an old comic.

"Same as you lot, Chad went off touring the world in his new rock band, So now im pretty much alone."

"What about your grandfather?" Amy asked worriedly

"Oh he's fine, still trying to get other women to replace me!" she said waving her hand up and down.

"I know what we should do for Serena!" Mina shouted waving her arms in the air..

"What?" the women asked in unison

"A blind date!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Serena sat in the café, after being convince by her friends to go on this stupid thing called a blind date

"I don't usually…." Serena waved her hand around in futile search for the words she needed to get her point across.

"Go on blind dates." Darien provided them for her as he sipped his coffee. Her head bobbed looking down at the napkin that rested in her lap, now looking like confetti

"It's just…there just…" She waved her other hand in the air in hope she would pick the right word from her surrounding.

"Scary…?"

Her sudden laughter erupted into an unladylike snort she quickly covered it by grabbing her teacup and burying her nose into it

"You sound like you've been on one before." Dr Serena Tsukino said looking at him as if she couldn't believe the man seated across from her needed to go on a blind date.

"I've been on a few, All of them my sister, Rachael's idea. She thinks I don't get out enough" he said shrugging.

Serena refused to believe this man sent his free time watching television. He didn't look the couch potato type. He shrugged again, "My work keeps me bus, so I enjoy some relaxation time as soon as I can get it"

Serena nodded. Darien had told her how he works as a paramedic, just like hers, being a paediatrician did. So far, she learnt he was thirty, four years her senior, he had become a paramedic because he wasn't cut out to be a model and he was the middle child with two sisters and two brothers. So far, he was polite, didn't have any bad habits and said he could at least cook toast and not burn anything, yet he was all wrong for what she wanted.

First of all, he was way too tall. Serena liked men only a few inches above her, she was 5 foot 7'' he was a good 6 foot 3". He also wasn't her type. He wore jeans and a navy blue t shirt. He was casual, whereas she had a very classy wardrobe. But he had hair as black as ebony and shining blue eyes, which were very easy to become fascinated with. He was a man who was…well…too male.

She started to pick up her teacup again, but stopped herself from humiliating herself. The cup was empty, she made a weak smile as Darien saw her predicament and signalled the waitress for a refill.

Serena hated dates like this, she felt as if she was interviewing Darien instead of having fun which she should have been doing, she wouldn't of been doing this if there wasn't a medical association banquet. Where Amy had told her everyone who was going would be with someone….Even the others were going. Amy had Greg, Lita had Ken, Raye had Chad coming back for one night, And Mina had someone Kaitou Ice, who was from Japan. It was coming up in a little less from two weeks and Serena was going to be accepting an award. She chose Darien because of those blue eyes which just mesmerized her. Before now she hadn't believed it was possible to choose a man, based purely on looks. She called a woman who was that shallow, so what does she do! She goes out and chooses a man, thanks to his blue eyes! She was always a sucker for blue eyes. She had blue eyes herself, bright like sapphires.

She wasn't against him

Because he had a blue collar job. She was no snob, no matter how much her parents had tried to raise her to be one. She refused to believe it because there was just something about him that struck a nerve deep inside her, and now it had been struck, she wanted to keep that nerve silent. Even though timeran out, she still smiled and said how she'd had a nice time but that she was sorry to waste his time, She'd have to look elsewhere. There was always Dr. Melvin Gurio, there dermatologist who broadly hinted they could attend the dinner together and afterwards stop by his apartment for a little nightcap later. One problem. Serena hated Melvin, ever since junior high, he had a crush on her. Never left her alone, even followed her into the world of medicine.

Darien agreed to go to the dinner with her.

"Don't worry about the tuxedo. I'll pay for the rental" she said informing hi, surprised by the own words coming out of her mouth…

"Don't worry. I have a tuxedo" he said grinning. A small smile coming on his lips.

Serena thought to herself. What had she'd done to amuse him, why was he smiling…she didn't like it.

"Anyway." Serena pulled a contact card out of her purse and gave it to Darien. He looked at the cute little card. Little bunnies drawn on it. "cute" he though putting it in his pocket.

"The dinner is a week on Friday, is that going to be a problem?"

"Nope, that's fine." Serena held out her hand, Darien shook it. From the moment he shook her hand Darien was afraid Serena didn't have on humorous bone in her body. The bill came for them.

"I'll get this." he said tucking his hand into his back pocket, he froae as his fingers only encountered a small bit of cash. He then checked his front pocket, nothing again. He looked at Serena.

"Urm…I guess I kinda left my wallet at home"

"No Problem" she smiled. "Besides, this was a treat" she said paying the money.

They walked out to their cars. Serena looked at her red convertible, seeing the old truck parked up behind her. She sat in her car as Darien watched her…she looked in the rear-view mirror, looking at the abomination that's could of come from world war two. Serena drove away, Darien watched, then climbed in the old truck. "Its only an evening Dars." he said to himself, The princess will have her prince charming and we wont have to see eachother again. Hopefully they wont be serving chicken" he said, starting up the truck and driving off


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena walked into work, where Mina and Raye worked as well. Both paediatricians as well. Amy was a top surgeon and Lita had her own shop.

"So tell all! Is he cute? Does he have a brother, what does he do?" Mina asked starry eyed, demanding every juicy detail as she rampaged into Serena's office.

Serena thought of his black hair, that fit body, those blue eyes that seemed to look into a persons soul and send her stomach twizzling.

"Darien appears to be suitable, but he's not my type. He works as a paramedic in another hospital. He seems nice and will be attending the banquet with me" said Serena in a -matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Aww Serena give him a chance, maybe you two will hot it off" Raye said, suddenly being nice.

"I doubt it, I'm not the beer and barbecue type" she said checking a patients file.

"Aww come on Serena you couldn't be a snob if you tried." Mina said perchng on Serena's desk. Serena looked at her office, being a paediatrician she wanted to make her young patients comfortable. Not uncomfortable. Looking around, the brightly coloured happy walls. The soft toys, mostly bunny's, Even Serena's lab coat had a bunny on it, and her stethoscope which had a fuzzy bunny on it.

Serena was well known for her no nonsense manner towards the little patients, She played with the stuffed bunny's ears which sat on her desk.

"If I had my own way. I wouldn't even be going to this banquet. Its going to be a snoozer. The food is going to be horrible and the people snobby." She said to herself.

"don't whine Serena, You have date for the party, go and have fun!"

"So your going to some fancy banquet with a doc then Darien?" Brent asked his brother as they played football in the back yard

"Mum always said not to refuse a free meal" he grinned throwing the ball back

"What she like then?"

"Okay-looking, if you like the uptight type, She's a doctor and came across as a bit stuck up. She insisted on taking her car after seeing dads truck"

"Maybe it wasn't the truck putting her off, just meeting the wrong brother." he grinned. "She needs to meet your handsome brother."

"Maybe" he shrugged. "If I had one!"

"When you think dad'll be finished on your car?"

"Urm soon I hope." he said throwing the ball again.

Their father was known to be the best mechanic in the country, Brent heartily agreed.

For someone who always had the right thing to say, nothing came to mind for Darien, he was finally lost for words.

"My, You look like you've never seen a woman before." Serena snapped stepping past him so she could enter his apartment. "What have you done with your tie?"

"Tied it?" he grinned trying to clear his throat.

Serena looked at the messed up tie, crooked everywhere. "I don't think so!" she said, she moved his hands away and tied a perfect bow.

Never had Darien imagined this would be the same woman, he didn't expect her to wear a red dress that would indeed make traffic stop. He passed her a single red rose.

Her hair, the graceful flowing blonde hair was styled in the odango's like last time, but the odango's were laced with red flowers….a bit like…small roses. The rest of her hair, flowing down, almost reaching her ankles. He looked down seeing the dress, strapless and white Golden circles formed round the top line of the dress. Golden pearls sat underneath her breasts The dress flowed down and reached the floor, He eye makeup made her Eyes look more blue and fuller than before, her lips, the shimmery pink gloss that covered them looked very kissable.

No doctor should smell this good.,

"You look great" she crisply said finishing his tie. "You ready?" she asked.

"And willing." he grinned…not that the grin was returned

"Smiling doesn't smudge lipstick you know" he said, following her to his car.

"I don't allow smoking in my car" she warned

"That's good because I don't smoke" he smiled,

"This new?" he asked, looking at the bright red car

"Relatively" she said starting the car and heading off.

"Like I said. I do thank you for coming with me"

"don't worry about it. I never mind pulling out the old tux for an evening of fun." he grinned

Whatever Serena was going to say back was halted as a dark figured seemed to flow next to the drivers door. A light gleamed as the Metal pressed against her temple…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Nice car" a deep voice said, don't mind giving it up do you?"

She stared at Darien, her eyes filled with fear, heavy body odour filling the car.

Darien remain sat, his hands on his thighs, he didn't want to spook the guy by doing anything stupid.

"Give my car up" she squeaked.

"Yeah, we kinda like it" he said nodding to other man. He then climbed into the rear door, keeping the gun held on the back of Serena's head. The other man slid behind Darien, the cold metal also being pressed against his head.

"just take my purse and go!" Serena insisted shaking, We'll take you wallet sweetheart, plus your boyfriends…and the car too, now go!"

Her head snapped forward as her pushed the gun further into the back of her blonde hair.

"And don't go so fast to give the police attention, or you'll find your blood on the nice upholstery here."

"Considering she just had it detailed I don't think she'd want it to be a mess" he winced as the other man slapped the bun against his head.

"Don't be such a smart ass" he said putting the gun harshly to the back of his head.

"Get out!" the main man shouted.

"Look…" Serena started

"Shut Up!" he barked back.

Darien's fist clenched, ready to punch, but stopped as he felt a sudden pain gush through his head.

"Darien!" Serena screamed as if the sound was breaking up.

He didn't care, the darkness was way too comfortable.

Great now my tux has got gun bullets in it, how an I going to explain this when it gets fixed.


End file.
